


Saint Arising ( HP Oneshot)

by Taylorfrencman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorfrencman/pseuds/Taylorfrencman
Summary: Oneshot featuring an OC in the HP universe. Kieran Leung was once a young man and a fighter. He now runs a shop back in his hometown. How did he become the fighter and what made him do it?





	Saint Arising ( HP Oneshot)

#1  
Kieran Leung was born on a rainy day in Hong Kong to Anita Rosier and Antony Leung, two respectable purebloods. Kieran is a spark of light in their dark lives. Antony is a Death Eater. They plan to tell him when he is 15. Antony Leung and Anita tell him stories and legends of long ago.

\------- ----- ---------- ----------------

Bobby Mak was born 2 weeks later to Ah-Hui Mak. Ah-Hui knows that Bobby is the son of a pureblood and she is a pureblood. She wants to tell him about his father but can't due to his death

\----- ------ --- ------------------------------

Kieran is 5 and meets Bobby Mak. Bobby is somewhat slow, while Kieran is quick on his feet and surprisingly cunning. Kieran has a best friend, Bobby.  
\--------- --------- ------- ------- ---------

Kieran is 9 and has a large party with family friends such as the Bletchley's, Moon's, and Chang's. Kieran is amazed and meets Cho Chang. Kieran watches during the day at his father's shop, a store selling artifacts from the Mainland, Hong Kong, and darker artifacts. He likes quidditch and wants to get sorted into Slytherin, like Miles. Kieran likes novels and Genghis Khan.  
\----- ----------- ----------- --------------  
Kieran is 11 and plans to attend Hogwarts with Bobby Mak. He gets sorted into Slytherin, and Bobby gets sorted into Hufflepuff. There's a Basilisk prowling around. He takes up the new material and learns about things he never knew. He enjoys flying and plans to try out for the team next year. Other than Bobby, he has Steph Vaisey as a friend. Steph is quiet and quick on his feet and his like of quidditch makes them friends.  
Bobby is still his best friend and Vaisey is his second-best friend. The Basilisk dies and it goes back to normal.  
\------ ------ ------ ----- ---- --------  
Kieran is 12. He spends his summer looking at the giant beast called the airplane. He buys a book describing them. He keeps it somewhat secret. He gets a letter from Steph Vaisey about Sirius Black. He returns to school in the background and talks to Bobby. The new professor, Lupin tells them about dementors. He loves DADA and potions. He tries out and got in as a reserve seeker. Bobby tells him tales of kings, queens, and emperors and he hears it with wonder. Steph tells him tales of warlocks and wizards. He enjoys classes and plans to attend Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. His dad agrees with his choices. He leaves with a smile.  
\-------------

Kieran is 13. He flies around Hong Kong. He looks at the metal beasts and knows all about them. He attends his classes with a roaring drive and learns all about flying airplanes, televisions, and electricity. He learns about Boggarts and learned about his, his uncle who got arrested for muggle-baiting but is now free and acquitted. He watches the Triwizard Tournament with amazement and looks at Viktor Krum with more amazement. He watches as Cedric is declared dead and Harry wins.

\---------  
Kieran is 14. The Dark Lord has risen once more. He watches the steel beasts from the roof. His dad shows his dark mark. He returns to Hogwarts with amazement, Umbridge is horrible and Bobby gets tutored. He secretly practices his shield charms with a club. Most clubs including the music club goes underground. He learns more and more about the muggle world with amazement. He asks Professor Burbage about airplanes and she tells him all about Boeing 747s and Airbuses. He gets a full Patronus, a falcon, and exits the year with a smile.

\-------

Kieran is 15. His favorite teacher is Professor Burbage and he still watches the steel beasts with amazement. He looks at Concordes and Boeings with amazement. He has books about fighter jets and he writes to Professor Burbage about them. He knows that the war is getting worse and that his father is a Death Eater. His mother plans to stay in Hong Kong and transfer him back. He is the seeker for Slytherin. He studies for his OWLs. Professor Dumbledore tells him about an offer for protection, which he agrees to keep his home in Hong Kong secret. He asks Professor Burbage about new airplanes and gets 9 outstanding OWLs.

\------

Kieran is 16. He had recently learned about Professor Burbage's death and cried about it. He doesn't return to Hogwarts. Bobby Mak moved to the UK with his mum. Bobby writes to him in Cantonese about the horrors and told him about the Carrows. He attends NEWT level classes at Sun Yat-Sen National Magical University in Zhe-Tse Island, using a portkey to attend, and comes back home every day to Hong Kong. He meets May Johnson, a muggle, and starts dating. He also helps Joseph Li manage his family's shop in Sha-Li-Chun, a magical district.

\------

Kieran is 17. He had gotten a message to fight and bought a portkey to fight. He put on some glamour charms and a Hufflepuff uniform. He enters disguised and started warding the dementors against the school. He keeps his identity a secret and started dueling two attackers. He is fighting the battle for May, his muggle girlfriend, and Professor Burbage, his favorite professor. Bobby came by and started dueling the two unknown attackers. He sent a dis-arming spell and Bobby sent a powerful shield spell. They then sent a killing curse at Bobby and he sent a body-bind at them. Kieran sent Bobby's corpse and kept on fighting. The young man then sent a cutting curse at the two attackers. He recognizes his father and stuns him. He then sent a powerful shield charm at the giants. He then stunned Hui-Lu Li, a Death Eater, Sue Li's father, and Brian Vaisey, another Death Eater. He kept on casting the Patronus until the battle finished. He looked for Sue Li and Cho Chang and asked them for a portkey back to Hong Kong. He then took the portkey back to Hong Kong and told his mother. His mum hugged him and cried saying that she thought he had died in the battle. He told her Bobby Mak was killed in the fight. His mum files for divorce with Antony, his father.

\----------

2008

Kieran now ran his family's shop and wrote Mcdull, a comic honoring Bobby Mak, and married May Johnson. He has one son, Daniel Robert, and plans to attend on May 2nd, a memorial ceremony. He is currently writing his May 2nd comic. He has plans to expand. The shop he owns has 4 branches, nowadays a shop selling artifacts and East Asian books about magic. It also sold snacks and muggle artifacts that weren't enchanted and from Asia. He was asked to do an interview which he did.

Reporter: You write Mcdull and plan to make a special edition of Mcdull for May 2nd. What made you do that.  
Kieran: I was inspired to write a special edition because Mcdull was inspired by Bobby Mak, a student that died in the Battle of Hogwarts. I fought the battle and saw him die. He was my best friend.  
Reporter: People were surprised when you fought there? Why?  
Kieran: Charity Burbage and her class were one of my favorite classes and I have a wife who is a muggle. We wouldn't have been able to marry if Voldemort was still ruling.  
Reporter: What was your Hogwarts House?  
Kieran: Slytherin, I am quick on my feet and cunning. Ambition is the fuel of every man, woman, witch, and wizard in Hong Kong.  
Kieran Leung is the author and creator of one of our strips, Mcdull. He participated in the final battle as a member of the D.A. He plans to release a special comic on May 2nd. Read the Prophet for more Mcdull.

He finished writing his comic and sent it to the Prophet. He went to Bobby's grave and told about his family and son. He set some joss paper on fire and sang a song  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JKR and Alice Mak  
> Mcdull is actually a comic in China.  
> I wrote it to give a student, who most wouldn't notice become an unsung hero and the student's story.
> 
> May is also from Mcdull


End file.
